Diary
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: Adopted from MidnightOwlGirl9 Edward/Bella are in a realtionship until she finds out he's been cheating on her with a girl named Rosalie who is in a relationship with Emmett. He finds out from reading her diary. Now both heartbroken they see each other at a bar. They knew each other from the past tho. Can they pick up each others peices, and fall for each other in the process?
1. Chapter 1

** This isn't originally my story it originally belonged to MidnightOwlGirl9 the first teo chapters are hers it's really early in the morning so i'll post the first two chapters now then I will write the 3rd and maybe a forth tomorrow.**

**Here is a story with the beginning based off the song **_**Diary**_** by Tino Coury.**

**All human.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

Emmett POV

_I read your diary_

_And it said_

_That you weren't in love with me (In love with me)_

Rosalie walked in, my beautiful tall, blond girlfriend. I swear I was totally in love with this girl.

She walked over on her long, thin legs. "Hey Emmett!" She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. She was so beautiful.

"Hey Rose." She leaned over, kissing me, and sitting down on the couch next to me.

"So baby, what have you been up to?" She smiled, but something seemed off.

It's been a while since things were right. All the time, it's like she's not completely here. Like, physically she is, but not mentally.

_An you're leavin'_

_And I wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)_

_That you fell in love with him (him, him)_

"Just working on that awful senior report. You know, for graduation?" I smiled and shook my head.

She laughed, her blond hair bouncing. "I know. I'm almost done. You?"

I chuckled. "Not even close."

She smiled, and stood. "Well I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back."

I smiled. "See ya."

_I-I read your diary (Tino, d-d-diary)_

I got up, thinking I grab something from the kitchen for a snack while I worked.

Thinking about pretzels, I almost missed the picture sticking out of Rose's purse.

I paused. I didn't recognize the place or the man with his arm around her.

A friend maybe, I thought futilely, my heart sinking with dread.

Carefully, I pulled the purse closer. I pulled out the picture, and I recognized the stance of her and the man.

He was her _lover._

_I saw a book with lock and key right next to your name_

_I-I-I couldn't help myself 'cause things ain't just been the same (Uh-Oh)_

_Can you please tell me, 'cause this so insane_

_My heart is bleedin', paper cuts from readin' (readin')_

I looked back to the purse, my heart holding on to the slim, irrational hope that he was just a friend.

I saw a book with a lock and key with her name on it. _A diary._ I pulled it out, making sure the shower was still on as I did so.

I unlocked the book, and it fell open to the first page. I began to read.

_Page 1_

_Says that your fallin' in and outta love_

It said that you were falling in and out of love with me. That I wasn't always enough. That my kisses didn't feel right, that they never felt right. But that I was a good man, and you didn't want to hurt me.

_Page 2_

_Says all the things I do just ain't enough_

_Page 3_

_No I couldn't see_

_Page 3 says you don't know how to explain it to me_

I barely registered flipping the page to the second one. It had another picture of you two, laughing in a warm embrace, like the type you wouldn't give to me anymore.

I read the text:

**I don't know anymore. I just can't feel the same towards Emmett. He is so sweet, but I need more from him. It's just like I am there but not. He registers me, but it's like he doesn't devote everything to me.**

**Don't I deserve that? I deserve everything. I want him to be more there. I want to be able to do whatever I want; I want him to only worry about me.**

**Isn't that okay to have? Because I think I deserve it.**

**I want him to give me flowers, to bring choclates all the time. His surprises just aren't enough anymore. I need MORE.**

Oh man. This just sucks. She is blaming me? What?

This just didn't work. And what she described seemed like an extremely selfish relationship. I did everything for her. I never got anything in return, but I thought that was okay. This just hurt. She wanted more? What?

I turned to the third page, fed up with this one.

It read:

**I don't know how to explain it to him.**

**I'm not in love with him anymore, and I realize that. I realize that I fell for Edward the moment I met him.**

**He and I are both stuck in unfulfilling relationships. He has a girl, Bella, I think, who is boring, and never does anything and is really clumsy apparently. I saw her once, right before we left so we weren't discovered.**

**She has this ugly brown hair, and she had plain brown eyes with low fashion sense. God, she doesn't deserve him.**

**Edward is a god. I love him so much. He is so much better than Emmett. He's willing to go that extra mile for me. And I love him for it. He has everything under control. He's perfect.**

**Emmett isn't. He doesn't. He may be spontaneous, but it doesn't always work for me. He just doesn't get me anymore. He doesn't understand.**

**And I don't know how to say all this to him. He is really sweet, and a good man, but not for me. I just don't love him like I used to.**

I was stunned. This was how she felt? I could feel my heart being stabbed repeatedly by this betrayal. And to rub salt in the wound, she added the compliment at the end. I couldn't believe she would do this to me.

I did _everything _for her. How could she be so cruel?

But that name…Bella. Reminded me of someone, like a friend I used to have or something.

_But I read your diary_

_And it said_

_That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)_

_And you're leavin'_

_And you wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)_

_That you fell in love with him (him, him)_

My anger blew up continuously at this mention of Edward. This guy disgusted me. Perfect, shmerfect. He was cheating on his girlfriend, and even in the same bar at one point.

And Rosalie. She cheated.

_But I read your diary_

_Oh oh_

_Diary_

_Oh Oh_

_Diary_

_Oh oh_

_Diary_

_Oh oh oh_

I couldn't believe this. This hurt way too much.

Then I spotted it. The picture. The one that ruined any chance I might forgive her.

_I turned the page and see a picture of you and him_

_Noo noo noo_

_That was the night you told me you where out with your friends_

_And now I know that my kiss was just a second_

_My heart is bleedin', paper cuts from readin' (from readin')_

Her and him. Full blown making out.

He had disgusting bronze hair that looked like it had enough gel in it to supply an army from the 60's. He was definitely shorter than me, and looked a lot weaker.

And her. She looked so happy. I felt my heart being ripped from my chest, shreds and all.

I looked at it and almost gagged.

I forced myself to the next page.

_Page 4_

_Says your addicted to sexting him every night_

_Page 5_

_Has all the reason you know that this isn't right_

I looked. The text read:

**I love him so much. We finally slept together the other night.**

She told me she was out with friends! Fuck this. I almost bowed to hurt, but forced myself to read it all.

**It was so pleasurable. He was perfect, not too big, or too small. I love him so much. And even when I'm with Emmett every night, though we never sleep together anymore, I'm always sexting him while Emmett sleeps. He is the speech god. He knows exactly what to say at any given point. He is so perfect, and he loves me! He is just so great.**

**And to add, he never sleeps with Bella. He says he fed her some bullshit lie about wanting to keep his virtue, and won't sleep with anyone until he's married.**

**Ha! She doesn't deserve him.**

**And Emmett. I feel sort of bad, but this is my perfect ending, if only I can figure out how to tell him it.**

**Page 5**

**I've realized why our relationship doesn't work. We don't understand each other. I don't understand him, and vice versa. We were never meant to be.**

**And I've realized that cheating wasn't a great idea. Emmett is still a good guy. And this, this will crush him. And I'm sorry for him, but I'm not sorry about Edward. Edward is perfect. He understands when I need downtime, or when I'm ready to party!**

**But Emmett and I are never on the same page. It's sad, but true. And for that, I'm sorry.**

I felt disgusted. This couldn't be happening. I was in some sick nightmare.

_Page 6_

_I can't handle this, I feel just like JT wanna cry me a river_

I barely managed to skim the page, before I decided I didn't want to read more lists of what Edward was better at than I am. Or how they both are just _so_ perfect for each other.

_'Cause I read your diary_

_And it said_

_That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)_

_And you're leavin'_

_And I wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)_

_That you fell in love with him (him, him)_

I couldn't stand looking at the book, so full of betrayal and hurt.

I looked at it, and threw it in a swift motion against the wall.

I walked over to it, and started to pick it up.

_But I read your diary_

_Oh oh_

_Diary_

_Oh Oh_

_Diary_

_Oh oh_

_Diary_

_Oh oh oh_

I picked it up and slowly started to tear each page out, savoring the feel. This was what she did to my heart; I would do it to her memories. I hated this Edward guy, and her, every time I thought of her, I just felt empty betrayal.

I took each picture, and tore the two of them apart of each embrace, every kiss. I hated every moment of pain I had to suffer because of these two.

I finished tearing everything up and looked at my handy work.

Then she came out of her room, and looked at all the torn paper. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Emmett?"

_Lets make a list_

_Broken promises_

_How you always told me you loved me right after every kiss_

_You always talked about all them other chicks_

_And now it's obvious that we know who the real b*tch is_

I looked up at her. It hurt like a bitch. She was standing there, like the only thing that was wrong was there was a mess on the floor.

"Emmett?" She repeated. "What happened?" She looked at me, looking genuinely confused.

_A RUSE! _My mind shouted at me. I chucked with a dark humor.

"Nothing at all Rosalie."

_B*tch is...B-B-B*tch is...B*tch_

_I-I-I-I read your diary d-d-d-diary_

With alarm in her eyes, she watched me. I never used her full name, ever. I always called her Rose, baby, sweetie, or anything along those lines. Never Rosalie.

"Emmett, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" She looked at me.

"Oh, you know. You knew all along. I just had the benefit of finding out later rather than sooner."

I saw guilt slowly creep into her face, but she stuck with playing dumb. "What are you talking about?"

I looked at her, and from that instant on I would see her for what she really was. A thorough bitch, one that dserved to get what she wanted. And from that moment on, I would hate her.

"Oh, I don't know. But does the name Edward ring any bells?" Guilt was definitely covering her face now. "You know. Perfect Edward. The guy you cheated with. The one who has a girlfriend. You have a boyfriend. The one you think understands you, that is better than me."

_I read your diary_

_And it said_

_That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)_

_And you're leavin'_

_And you wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)_

_That you fell in love with him (him, him)_

She looked like she was about to start yelling or crying.

She chose the latter. "I'm so sorry Emmett, I-"

I laughed mercilessly. "Save your bullshit lies for someone else who has time. I have apparently wasted enough here. I'm leaving."

She just stood. I walked and started to gather my stuff. I had it all packed before she moved.

"You know, I was right about him. He was always better."

Those words hurt deeply, but I wasn't about to let her know that. "I'm sure cheating scumbags are better than me."

Her face twisted into and angry, messed up version of Rosalie. "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" She yelled, seething.

_But I read your diary (ohoho)_

_Diary_

_Diary_

_I read your diary_

_D-d-d-diary_

I chuckled humorlessly. "Too late. But as a bonus, you two are both cheaters. So have fun being together as _the perfect couple_." I said sarcastically.

And with that I walked out the door, and drove away in my brand new truck.

To the nearest club I thought. Drown my sorrows into a few shots and a bunch of Jack Daniels.

I speeded along the roads, barely seeing anything. The trees passed by in a massive blur, nothing stuck in my memory, so full of hurt, betrayal, anger and sadness. Yet there was a tinge of something else I couldn't put my finger on, and it was confusing me.

I finally pulled into the packed parking lot of Neon, the hottest club in the town. Slowly, I pulled myself out of the truck, locked up the car, and walked to the door, towards the pulsing beat and masses of people.

As I walked in, I noticed that almost everyone was on their feet dancing, except for a few people, whom sat at the bar cooling of or drowning their sorrows, what I was here to do. Nothing else.

But all that changed when I saw her.

Flowing brown almost black waves to mid back, her lithe body moved towards the bar, her hips moving tantalizingly with every step. Her curves were perfect, in all the right places, with a nice rack. Her open heart shaped face looked sad and slightly hurt, reminding me distantly of a broken hearted angel. Her wide doe eyes appeared to be a deep brown.

She was a thousand times prettier than Rosalie, whose beauty was like a fake plastic wrapper. This was natural.

Suddenly, without permission, my feet walked up to her. I walked up right next to her as she ordered a tequila shot.

"Make that two." I held up two fingers to the bartender, who nodded, yet looked slightly peeved at my intrusion.

She looked up at me, and I noticed the honey flecks in her eyes. I locked in with her gaze, yet wanted to lean in to kiss her perfectly pouty lips.

I smiled, yet knew it wasn't quite a full one, but definetly close with this girl around. "Hiya there sweetie. What's your name?"

She looked sort of startled, and a flash of something passed her face. Recognition? "Hey yourself. It's Bella." She stuck out her hand.

I almost gaped. Was this the Bella Rosalie had talked about? Because if it was, her description of this lust inducing woman couldn't be more off.

"What?" She asked, confused as she caught me staring in surprise.

"Nothing. Well, actually do you happen to be dating someone named Edward?" I asked, hoping not.

She frowned, and I saw sadness fill her eyes, but more there was the hurt. "Used to be. I found out he was cheating." She sighed, her eyes holding back unshed tears as the bartender arrived with our drinks.

We both thanked him, and we downed our drinks in a gulp each.

She shook her head, then smiled at me. "So what's your's?"

I was startled. "My what?"

She chuckled lightly. "Name, silly."

Oh, right. "Emmett."

Her eyes widened, recognition sitting in them plain as day.

"Emmett McCarty?"

**Love cliffhangers! Why does Bella know Emmett?**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Bella POV

_It ain't complicated_

_Well, I've grown to hate it_

I looked out the window, watching the trees sway gently in the wind. The leaves were just turning orange, red and yellow at this time of year, creating a beautiful collage of colors.

I sighed, watching as a leaf floated to the ground. If only all landings were like that, calm and comforting.

But they're not. Most are harsh, painful, and heart-wrenching.

_I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it_

_They tried to warn me_

_They said that you were ornery_

I sighed as my mind slowly began to accept what I had seen, what I had been told all along by countless people.

My heart stuttered out painful beats as tears started to leak out of my closing eyelids. Soon I was full blown sobbing.

Why couldn't Edward love me? I thought we were fine, but at the bar the other night…

I saw him with _her_. The blond bombshell who was so beautiful, it would hurt to stand next to her and see the painful contrast of her beauty to my plain looks. She was curvy, with long straight blond hair, brown eyes that were warm and a full, pearly white smile.

And I knew I would never compare.

_So don't bring those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry_

_Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire_

_The way you lie_

He was with her. Everyone had warned me about him. I had heard all the whispers. They all warned me.

But I wouldn't listen. I chose to believe every lie that sprouted from his lips. I was naïve, and I couldn't believe Edward, my Edward who had actually had the gall to propose, would lie and cheat on me. And then come back as if you were totally straight with me. Like nothing was wrong.

Why? Oh, why, I sobbed. What had gone wrong?

_You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor_

_You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch_

_You lie like a penny in the parking lot of the grocery store_

I had seen the texts on his phone. I hadn't meant to pry, but I had heard his phone ring with his text message sound, the soft shrill of a bell ringing in our room. I called to him, telling him there was a new message, but he was in the shower. He couldn't hear me.

So I looked at the screen. I saw her name._Rosalie_.

I didn't recognize the number or name. Who was she?

As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

I opened the message.

I read what it said:

_**Hey babe, what are you doing tonite? Cuz I'm free if you are…We can get a little physical too if you got the time. Last night was amazing! ;)**_

_It just comes way too natural to you_

_The way you lie_

I couldn't breathe. What? Could everything be true….is it possible? No…

My vision was narrowing. No, no, no….

Not my fiancée!

I shook my head. I would follow up on this. I would make sure that it was all true before I started doubting him, before I yelled a bunch of false accusations.

Edward stepped out then, and I replaced his phone. I waited for him to come out.

And that he did. And went straight for his phone, which after reading the message, immediately proclaimed that the guys had texted him and he was going to have a guy's night. For the fourth time this week, though I hadn't mentioned that part.

I let him slide, saying have fun and all other pleasantries. Edward, in his good jeans and club shirt walked out. I knew, based on the attire, he was hitting a club, and it most likely wouldn't be with his guy friends. My heart broke a little then, even as it harbored an absurd hope that nothing was wrong, and we were still good.

_That ain't my perfume_

_I bet she had a curfew_

_You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you_

I followed him that night. I dressed nice, and went to the club, _Glamor_.

I eventually found him, as he shifted, walking by me without seeing me. I saw a little red then. I mean, who doesn't see their fiancée? Pathetic, irritating, self-absorbed dick heads, that's who.

But it still hurt. That and I smelled on him perfume, exotic stuff. And I NEVER wore perfume.

_So why you lookin' so nervous_

_You know you're gonna deserve this_

_I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service_

_Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire_

_The way you lie_

I saw her, meet up with him, and both embraced passionately. I would've had to been blind to not see the love, passion, and lust coming from her. She obviously loved him with her entire being.

My heart shattered then. He had lied all along. Every word, every touch, every kiss…Hell, even his proposal was a lie.

I couldn't breathe again. I felt tears start to slide down my cheeks as he disappeared in the crowd, and I ran out as fast as I could.

Once in my truck, I did a pedal to the metal and went as fast as I could home.

I spent the night sobbing, then pretended to be asleep when he arrived home, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The next day, I confronted him. I yelled a little, and he got flustered, immediately apologizing profusely, saying he would never do it again. I gave him a second chance, because who doesn't deserve one?

I should've known. They meant it when they said "once a cheater, always a cheater."

_You lie like the man with the slick black hair who sold me that Ford_

_You lie like a palm tree in the back yard after last month's storm_

_You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

I lived out the next few weeks thinking we were great, stronger for our mishap.

But I was so wrong.

I saw her come by one day when he didn't think I was home. And I saw the beginning of their love scene, but then I ran, just ran until I was far enough away. And I broke down sobbing.

He lied, again and again. And I had let it come back to get me. Why?

I went to my friend Angela's then. She always listened, and I spilled my guts to her at her small cottage home. I told her about him cheating, how I thought we were better but really you were still lying.

She did her best, stopping my tears and effectively getting me into gear. Don't get me wrong, the pain was there, crashing in waves within me, but I had to do something. We both did chores, then I wondered where I was going to go. The apartment belonged to Edward, so I was going to have to fine a place.

_It just comes way too natural to you_

_The way you lie_

Angela and I spent the next hour looking for available spaces on the internet. Finally, we found a cute apartment with a good view of the park with a kitchen, bathroom, living space and bedroom. I scooped up the opportunity, placing my deposit. But then it reminded me why I was doing this, and I burst into tears.

When I arrived home and hour later, he was gone. _With her_ I thought visciously, as pain ripped through my heart.

_Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do_

_I'm gonna drive into the bid ol' muddy river_

_I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge_

I decided I had to get out of the house, as it held to much memories. I got in my car and drove around aimlessly for about thirty minutes until I remembered what I had on my finger.

The _engagement ring._

Suddenly, it was disgusting, appalling. I wanted it off, gone and far away from me.

I drove out to the lake then, although it took me a few hours. It was beautiful, the sparkling blue, but I wasn't in the mood or the state of mind to notice.

I took one last look at the ring. It had a beautifully ornate design, but I had only liked it because Edward had wanted me to. Really, I would have preferred a simple ring, one diamond, that's it. I didn't even need the ring, really. I just wanted the man.

I gave it a disgusted frown, and flung it with all my might into the lake, as far as it would go. I saw a small splash out there and gave one satisfied smirk.

Then promptly began to cry.

_And then I'm gonna cry well maybe just a little_

_Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger_

_Give it a big ol' fling and watch it sink_

_Down, down, down_

_There it's gonna lie_

_Until the Lord comes back around_

I drove slowly back to the house. I didn't care what time I got there. All I was going to do was pack, then I would talk to him tomorrow. I would move into my new place tomorrow too. And we would be done.

_Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor_

I finally arrived home, and immediately got out my duffle and suitcase.

I worked methodically. I got the cloths first, then the books, then my laptop and electronics. I gathered my toiletries in my plastic travel bag, and stuffed into one of the bags.

All too soon, I was done, as I didn't have much.

At the same time, I realized Edward wasn't coming home that night, as it was already one in the morning. There was a message on the answering machine from him:

"_Hey baby, won't be home tonight, late night at the office. Sorry, and I love you."_

Late office night my ass. That hurt. All the lies were as piled as high as his files at work, as he was a doctor. It was almost as if he was addicted to his own game.

_You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch_

And that was how I ended up here. After a restless night with little sleep, I sat here on the windowsill waiting for him to come home.

_You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

My head turned as I heard the key turn in the lock. Slowly, I got up at the same time he opened the door and stepped inside.

He saw me and smiled. "Hey love. How are you?" His voice was as smooth as velvet, something you wanted to trust. Something I had trusted.

But not anymore.

"Been better." I replied. My tone sounded angry, sad and defeated all at the same time.

_It just comes so dang natural to you_

He frowned. "What's wrong?" He looked truly confused.

I sighed. "You know what's wrong."

He looked truly confused. "No…"

"Does the name Rosalie ring a bell?" I asked, angry now. If he continued to play this game…

He sighed heavily, as if I was being annoying. "Bella, we already went through this. I'm sorry I did that, and I wish I hadn't but-"

"But what Edward?" I said, my fists clenching. "There is no but. You lied to me again. I know you are still seeing her."

I saw a twinge of guilt pass through his features. "Now, Bella, listen-"

"No, Edward, you listen. I'm tired of being the victim of your sick game here." I said, pain twisting my voice.

_The way you lie_

"I saw you two, yesterday, here. You thought I wasn't home, but I most certainly was." I said as I could see shock and denial spread across his face, mixed with guilt.

Edward was shocked speechless.

"We're done." I stated evenly. "I'm packed and leaving. Just wanted to tell you." I walked toward the door, almost out when he spoke up.

"Where's the ring?" He asked demanding.

I stopped. Wordlessly, I turned.

He stood there with his plam outstretched.

OH MY GOSH. WHAT THE HELL?

"You're seriously not concerned I'm leaving? Only about the ring?"

Mutely, he nodded.

I was shocked. The goddamn jackass. What a dipshit.

Then it dawned on me. I was going to have been a trophy wife. He would keep me, but he would have been eternally cheating on me, with me as his stable pretense.

Oh my god.

I was dizzy.

"You are literally the most awful person I've ever met." I turned and walked towards my truck, disgusted.

"My ring."

_The way you lie_

I chuckled humorlessly. "Check the lake for it!" I called back.

_Well it's what you do, it's who you are_

Hopping in my truck, I decided it was late enough to hit a club. I drove out to the _Neon_, the hottest new club. I stepped in, admiring the throng of people, and joined the dancing crowd, losing myself in the beat and rhythm around me trying to forget.

Thirty minutes later, I still hadn't forgotten the pain entirely, and decided I wanted numb.

I walked over to the bar. "A tequila shot please. " I called to the bartender, catching his attention, as he gave me the long once over that always makes you uncomfortable.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me as a deep, familiar male voice said, "Make that two."

I turned and looked at him startled. He had short, wavy brown hair with light brown eyes with flecks of green here and there. His body was huge, well-built and extremely sexy. His large biceps were hugged by his shirt, which fit him nicely, showing of his build. His gaze though was what entraced me though…It reminded me of someone, someone I used to know.

He smiled, not fully, but close. "Hiya there sweetie. What's your name?"

I stuck out my hand. "Hey yourself. It's Bella."

His jaw slackened, and he looked surprised. He just openly stared at me.

"What?" I asked confused. I was starting to feel uncomfortable and self-conscious.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Well," He said pausing. "Actually do you happen to be dating someone named Edward?"

I frowned. How did he know this? I could feel the hurt and sadness wash over me.

"Used to be. I found out he was cheating." I sighed, struggling to hold back tears as the bartender arrived with our drinks.

We both thanked him, and downed our drinks in one gulp each.

I shook my head. _Screw Edward_, "So what's yours?"

He looked startled, his eyes widening. "My what?"

Seriously? I chuckled.

"Name, silly."

He nodded, remembering. "Emmett."

My eyes widened. It couldn't be, surely not, what are the chances? Surely it isn't him…

"Emmett McCarty?"

He frowned. "Ya…How'd you know?"

I shook my head. Emmett McCarty…

He was the star football player in high school, the most popular guy, and we had been friends. Not like besties, but still friends starting freshman year.

That was until junior year. He became dedicated to football, and I was following my English passion. Soon, we never had time, and we sort of drifted apart. But for me…

I had fallen in love with him in junior high. Always admiring his strength, his kindness, genuine feeling and sense of humor. He was everything to me. If I admitted it, I still had been in love with him when I started dating Edward. But he made me forget Emmett.

I looked up at him. He still wore a confused face, and I wanted to kiss him suddenly.

_Looks like I still got the hots for McCarty. _I sighed mentally.

My life was a mess now. I was grieving and hurting over what Edward did, and am still harboring feelings for a high school love that never loved me.

Suddenly he spoke snapping me out of my trance for a minute.

"Wait a second…" He paused.

"Bells?"


	3. A Drunken Night

**Okay people sorry I didn't post when I said I was going to but I was at a daycare my aunt runs Fun For Life I was there and sooo yeah I post off my IPod so you know need internet then I started typing again but fell asleep sooo yeah thats all I had ta say**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Twilight Bella not with Edward she would be with Jasper or Emmett THEY ARE SOOOO SEXY! Edward always looks like he's in pain when he's around her!**

* * *

"Yeah Em it's me." I said. He smiled and spun me around.

"I've missed you Bells" he said.

"I've missed you too Em" I said. The waiter came back and handed us our drinks. We then started exchanging stories. At the ending we just laughed about it. Twelve drinks later we were drunk and dancing. It was a fast song and Emmett had my hips as I was grinding against him. Around 1:00 AM we were just sitting.

"Hey do you wanna go?" I asked Emmett but my words were slurred so it came out sounding like 'Bae do ya wannna ga?' he seemed to understand cause he nodded. "I gomma dive rause you drank" I said. (I'm gonna drive cause you're drunk).

"Ro Pour Dunk I come to da crub solder ran if who come hot dunk wbo leab solder" (No you're drunk I came to the club sober and if you come not drunk you leave sober) he said. I shook my head vigorously.

"Hi won't he way omone do bive us to lyhouze" why son't we pay somone to drive us to my house)I said. He nodded and payed a woman who felt sorry for us and was proud of us that we didn't drive drunk.

We arrived at my hoise and went inside. We were by my door and that's when he decided to kiss me. I kissed him back with lust. Or that's what I thought what I didn't know was I was to drunk to realise I was feeling love too.

**Okay Rated MA until furthur notice.**

He pushed us into the living room and laid me down on the couch. He lifted my shirt over my head and continued to push me roughly.

As soon as we were both naked I began to lead him to the bed room until he pushed me against the wall with me facing him. He spread my arms and legs apart and slid two fingers into me. I gasped then moaned. He laid me down on the bed and began pushing his fingers in and out of me. I kept moaning until he replaced his fingers with his toung. I moaned.

When he finally stopped I kissed him roughly. I could taste myself on his toung which turned me on even more. I licked from his neck to his chest, in the middle of his abs and to his cock. I licked the precum off the tip. He moaned. I began licking up and down while playing with his sack. He gripped my hair and moaned. I finally began bobing my head up and down placing his entire cock in my mouth. He screamed my name at the same time his seed exploded in my mouth. I swallowed it greedily.

I got up and sat on him since I was on top and began bouncing up and down on his large cock. He threw his head back screaming 'FUCK'. Then I felt even more of his warm seed spread through me. Finally he flipped us over him staring into my eyes. He started slamming his hard cock into me. My back arched as he slammed into my soaking wet entrance. I screamed his name as he screamed mine.

Finally he got off. I thought he was done as I got up. He took my arm and flipped me over on my stomach. He started slamming into me even harder. I gripped the sheets as I felt his hot seed insert me again. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. Finally he collasped still inside of me.

That was how we slept that night.

**The part rated MA is now over.**

I woke up in a warm embrace and a major hangover. I opened my eyes to see a very naked Emmett with his arm over a very naked me.

"Oh My God" I whispered shocked. As soon as I spoke Emmett's eyes snapped open. His eyes widened.

"Shit!" He whispered/yelled. He shot up but we boh moaned due to him still being inside of me.

"Did we really just-" asked before he cut me off.

"I think what just happened was proof enough." He said. We were getting dressed as we were speakin but I couldn't help but look at Emmett every once in a while. Sometimes I would catch him looking at me also and I would blush as he would chuckle.

"What happened I only remember sharing stories and everything before then?" I said.

"Please tell me this is all one fucking joke" he said.

"Awwww Em i'm hurt" I said mockingly putting both of my hands over my heart. He chuckled a bit. "I need some midol, you?" I asked changing the subject. He nodded a bit.

"Want something to eat? Wait nevermind don't answer that." i said he chuckled.

I started making a meal fit for a king. I made pancakes, grits, cinnamon rolls, sausage, bacon, and eggs. After an hour and forty-five minutes of cooking Emmett came in somehow cencing I was finished.

"Foooooooood" He said coming in. I laughed at his response. He got half of everything.

"I see you still have that huge appetite since high school." I said he nodded "I've missed you a lot Emmett" I said. He swallowed what he was chewing and spoke.

"I missed you too Bells what ever happened in High School?" he asked thinking.

"You were always busy, I used school work to keep me busy and we just drifted apart." I said. I looked down at my plate and started playing with my food. I don't know when but soon Emmett was in front of me wiping away the tears I didn't know were there.

"Bells look at me," he said. I looked up at him in the eyes. "Bells I never meant for us to drift apart. I wanted to be by your side forever, I never wanted us to seperate" he said as more tears went down my face. He broght me to the couch and sat me on his lap while I just cried into his chest. A while later he spoke again "You know I loved you in high school right Bells" he said.

"Wh-what?" I studdered. My tears had stopped a while ago.

"I loved you." he said taking my chin and lifting my head to look into his crystal blue eyes. "I still love you" he said.

He leaned closer…

And closer…

And closer…

Until…

* * *

** Okay well that's it until next time…**


End file.
